'Janella: A Princess Girl' Becoming Phenomenal Teen Fantaserye While Opens Season 2 on September 22
September 23, 2014 One of the most popular and rising teen stars of today Janella Salvador as the only primetime princess lead role in the hottest feel-good teen fantaserye in number one early primetime Janella: A Princess Girl now a certified huge success phenomenon as it continues to capticate viewers with light, feel good love story, fantasy, music and magic, while opens with its second season on September 22 for the first time and instantly became the #1 fantaserye on its timeslot whie it introduced the primetime soap block on primetime. Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) who is now becoming the future princess superstar. Get a chance to meet and bond with Janella and other members. Since the story revolves in the ordinary, family and the teen princess girl of fantasy stories. As the commercial superstar, her mall shows, TV guestings, tapings, etc. Young actors Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce admitted that they owe their respective showbiz careers after the success of hit daytime soap Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN. Mortel, Salvador and Ponce were also moving to the government-owned station IBC-13. Executives of IBC and the Board of Directors eventually a loving family, a career in full bloom, and friends while given the projected income generated by IBC-13 during the show's phenomenal run. Janella marks her one of the hottest teen stars of IBC-13, where she bannered the top-rating teen-oriented early primetime fantasy series Janella: A Princess Girl. Janella plays herself in the phenomenally hit series and she popularized her character’s cute expressions "Oh My Gee" and "GRRRR.” Not only she became a household name, she also did lots of commercials and take note, popular commercials, one of them has a matching LSS theme song. She is also half of MarNella, the widely popular love team of her and Marlo Mortel. After three months since its premiere, the hottest phenomenal lighter teen fantaserye Janella: A Princess Girl continues to rule the ratings game as a teen fantaserye remains the No.1 TV program in the country for the month of November. Unfortunately, which the two giant networks copied from usual telenovelas occupying primetime slots because of their success now target of the youth markets for teens and young girls, and middle-to-upper class now runs every 5:45pm during weeknights on IBC channel 13 gets the traditional fare of telenovelas offered by ABS-CBN and GMA-7 while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming. It cater to such as a young female viewers who have teen fantasy series for the highest increase in TV viewing among teens within the program’s timeslot. It will also created a buzz online that the very strong rating of Janella: A Princess Girl landed in the top ten Twitter trending topics in the country. This teen-oriented fantasy series shows its viewers, especially for teens and young girls, teenagers for school, friends, family, social media, among others. Meanwhile, the teen fantasy primetime series gained from the cameraderie with the cast and shared them to the fans while it also appeared to an additional guest stars. Based on data from Kantar Media revealed that teen viewership for the sequestered TV station IBC-13 has significantly increased, it became the phenomenon, huge success and remains to be one of the suscessful fantaserye at September 22 (Monday), the hottest teen fatnaserye on pre-primetime scored a national TV rating of 27.6% of ten points higher than its rival program Pure Love (22.3%) and My BFF (11.0%), IBC-13 won 30.3%, followed by ABS-CBN with 42.6% and GMA with 36.0%. On the same day, the hashtag #JanellaAsASuperstarPrincess became one of the worldwide trending topics on Twitter. And to show her appreciation for their fans’ undying love for Janella: A Princess Girl, Janela, Marlo, Jerome, along with other Kapinoy stars, will fly to Bicol this Saturday (September 26) 4pm, at Plaza Quezon, Naga City, to celebrate the Peñafrancia Festival. With that, Janella: A Princess Girl complete a new treat of #1 shows on IBC's weeknight lineup. High-rating newscast Express Balita also became the #1 at 6:30PM timeslot than TV Patrol and 24 Oras. AJ Muhlach's action-packed superhero Voltron Man, has been consistently ranked the #1 superserye on its timeslot and his become such a huge hit that it set a trend in action series than other networks. Jake Cuenca's thrilling hit action series Hitman showed in the #1 on its timeslot, Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago's original romantic drama series Your Heart, My Love is the #1 dramaserye for their own family, and TreseBella's popular telenovela Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) which is top-billed by the Mexican acress Ana Layevska retaining tts #1 Mexicanovela trend with the compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love. Because of the huge success of its shows, in less than a year, government-sequestered TV station IBC-13 is now under the leadership of Eric Canoy, Boots Anson-Roa and Lito Ocampo Cruz, and now is the #1 network on primetime. The same Kantar Media report showed that from 5pm-11pm last week, IBC-13 got an audience share of 54.9% compared to ABS-CBN’s 42.5% and GMA’s 37.9%. "IBC-13 has already begun winning primetime and weekends, especially on weeknights with Voltron Man, Hitman, Your Heart, My Love and TreseBella's telenovela Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana). The addition of Janella: A Princess Girl making IBC-13 truly the number 3 network to watch. It’s any programmers dream to likes of AJ Muhlach, Jake Cuenca, and Claudine Barretto and Raymart Santiago in one network and on one weeknight. And yet, despite having such big name stars, the great thing about our weeknight lineup is that the three shows are also focused on the audience, the shows all shine the spotlight on the people,” said IBC Executive Vice-Present (EVP) Lito Ocampo Cruz engaged with their fans. Dreams of having an album where singing is concerned. Jenine says her daughter was singing the high part of Loving You (the whistle) in tune at six months old. Janella started with Playshop kids at five years old and got bookings for product launches and trade fairs soon after. At 10, Janella was one of Maestro Ryan Cayabyab's scholars. No wonder Janella dreams of having a pop-R&B album someday. She is living her dream while pleasing her mom and growing number of fans. Other teen stars of the hottest feel-good teen fantaserye are Shy Carlos, Jon Lucas, Kelly dela Cruz, Arvic Tan and Fretzie Bercede. Also proven this, lead star Janella excited the success of Natasha Beauty ambassadors catalog. She joined fellow actresses Liza Soberano and Sue Ramirez for local fashion brand Natasha's new campaign, which was launched this month. Now, the teen fantasy series getting the huge success for a make-up appearing of Natasha catalog ambrasittor Janella herself for my endorser for local fashion brand along with Marlo and Jerome for Natasha men for the photoshoot. Janella: A Princess Girl lead star Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo for Natasha Beauty for teens live on Hey it's Fans Day! last September 28, 2014 for the production number with Nasasha endrsement Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred and Jerome Ponce as Patrick Bernardo With the special guest of the teen actress Liza Soberano played by Alexandra de Guzman, she goes to Janella's friend and Patrick Bernardo (Jerome Ponce). True that Janella and patrick wihile Alexandra yell Dance Party and begin dancing, and meet the actor Robi Domingo himself. Her mom Jenine (Jenine Desiderio) and her dad Bobby (Zoren Legaspi) were getting the crowd for Janella. Janella tries a career at being a commercial model popstar and becoming the fashion model while dressed up a pink princess and tries ways to get shining the spotlight. MarNella, the loveteam of Marlo and Janella set the fans screaming dancing and singing while Jerome and Shy each sang their own choice of songs acapella. It was hilarious watching the teens tease Marlo with his random antics and giggles. I was at awe at Janella's singing prowess admiring also her beautiful eyes I've seen for the first time. Janella, Marlo and Jerome will will soar further in TVCs, series and movies. With her love interest Victor (Marlo Mortel), we'll go to IBC Studio 2 in Broadcast City this afternoon. Who in the superstar? Those singing sweetheart on TV, they got someone else. You'll audition at IBC in Broadcast City, we'll show them, said Janella. Wait for me here. I'll look for the talent coordinator, looks for Victor. The trio kotabibas are Reyna de Santis (Gladys Reyes), Ms. Goegeous (Celia Rodrigiez) and Kontrabada (Eula Valdez) go it bad to arresed caused by the jail with the police and cops got them. Janella's best friend are the classmate Roselle Domingo (Shy Carlos) and Coleen delos Reyes (Kelly dela Cruz) intited to her school and her to go to her friends party. About meeting one of her favorite teen models, she finds out a superstar princess is? Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) loves her girlfriend Janella (Salvador) who fall in love again. Directed by he award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian, Janella: A Princess Girl will also feature her leading man Marlo Mortel, Jerome Ponce, her mother actress-singer Jenine Desiderio, her father Zoren Legaspi and Kendra Kramer. Completing the cast are Paul Jake Castillo as teacher Alvin Fernando, Gloria Sevilla as Selena Fred, Aldred Nasayao as Flex Fred, Cogie Domingo as teacher Joel dela Cruz, Bettina Carlos as principal Valerie Gonzales, Arvic Tan as Marco dela Paz, Shy Carlos as Roselle Domingo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Sam Pinto as Mindy Sembrano, Michael Martinez as Mike Domingo, Kelly dela Cruz as Coleen delos Reyes, Paolo Serrano as janitor old man Adam Falcon, Sofia Andres as Nikki Balmonte, Martin Velayo as King Neptune, Joanna Morales as Jane Eigenmann, Lucas Zamora as Carlos Revilla, Fretzie Bercede as Lauren Zaragoza, Jon Lucas as Matt Estavez, Rose Ann Ginkel as Roselle Ginkel, RJ Jimenez as Knights, Tart Carlos as Isabel Manzano and Vivieka Ravanes as Vicky Moreno, Mikee Lee as the Cafetera worker Michael de Leon, Gloria Romero as Lola Queen, Chris Gutierrez as couch Christoff Buenavista, Divina Valencia and Cris Villanueva as Alfred Paras. With the trio kontrabidas are Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Gorgeous, Eula Valdez as Kontrabada, with RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy and Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief. Voices of Timothy Chan as Dog Puppy. Janella: A Princess Girl, weeknights 5:45PM, right before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Rewind episode of Janella: A Princess Girl: Catch-Up Marathon every Saturday 10:00AM and Sunday 5:00PM. Also, as Victor: A Prince Boy, Saturdays 5:30PM after the PBA games on IBC-13's Panalo Weekend. For more updates, log on to www.ibc.com.ph or follow @ibc13 on Twitter. * On July 7, 2014, it was originally aired at 7:30PM slot after Express Balita. But on August 4, 2014, after 4-weeks of premiere, it will now putting the teen fantasy series moved to an early-evening at 5:45PM timeslot due to pre-programming led in IBC’s top-rating primetime newscast Express Balita while the premiere of action-packed superhero Voltron Man took over at 7:30 PM timesot. Here is a list of brands that the fantaserye tries to sell you through association with IBC's young stars: * Smart (for Smart Bro and Smart Buddy) (Janella) * Palmolive Naturals (Janella) * Garnier Pure Active (Janella) * Charmee Breathable (Janella) * Nescafe 3 in 1 (Janella and Marlo) * Lemon Square Cheese Cake (Janella) * Natasha Beauty (Marlo, Janella and Jerome) * Coca Cola (Jerome and Janella)